Unthawed Viking
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = When played: Freeze all Plants in the Water. Pirate Evolution: Freeze all Plants out of the Water. |flavor text = What's the best way to cross the ocean? Freeze it first. How hard could it be?}} Unthawed Viking is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /3 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability gives the Freeze effect to all plants on aquatic lanes, while its Pirate Evolution ability gives the Freeze effect to all plants that are not on aquatic lanes. Origins It is based on a viking, a Norse seafarer who raided and traded from the Vikings' Scandinavian homelands across wide areas of northern, central and Eastern Europe, during the late 8th to the late 11th centuries. Its name is a combination of "unthawed," another word for "frozen," referring to its appearance and ability, and "Viking," the historical people it is based on. Its description is a reference to its normal ability. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pirate Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities: When played: Freeze' all Plants in the Water. Pirate Evolution: Freeze 'all Plants out of the Water. *'Set - Rarity: Triassic - Super-Rare Card description What's the best way to cross the ocean? Freeze it first. How hard could it be? Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie has pretty average stats for its cost, so it won't shine as a fighter itself, but its abilities are the interesting part. Its normal ability Freezes only the plants on aquatic lanes, which isn't very useful because there is only one aquatic lane in a competitive match, allowing only one or two plants to be frozen. This ability is also useless against Captain Combustible, Solar Flare, and Chompzilla as they don't have Amphibious plants, and the ones that do might not even have any Amphibious plants. Even if you do face an opponent with them, very few are threatening enough to be frozen, and even then, most have abilities that activate even if they are. The only exception is if your opponent starts playing s, which allows the threats in the other classes to be played on the aquatic lane. On the other hand, its Pirate Evolution ability is very useful as it Freezes the plants on the ground lanes as well as the heights lanes. Combined with its normal ability, they make a better version of Frozen Tundra. As Neptuna, you can use this in conjunction with Bonus Track Buckethead to lock down your opponent, as heroes may attempt to thaw their plants via bonus attacks, which will be disabled. There are several good pirates to choose, like Monkey Smuggler, Imp Commander, Swabbie, and Space Pirate. But the only downside of this ability is that unless you use Swabbie, Unthawed Viking cannot be used as a fighter on the aquatic lane as all pirates but Swabbie, , , and Unthawed Viking don't have the Amphibious trait, and the latter three are much too useful for Evolution. As of synergies, Unthawed Viking is a fantastic addition to a Freeze deck, being able to massively boost Cryo-Yeti, possibly making him a game ender, but Cryo-Yeti must be put in a pirate deck, or a deck with at least a few pirates in it in this case. Speaking of pirates, Unthawed Viking can synergize with and , but remember that you can't play him on the aquatic lane and activate his Evolution ability at the same time unless you have some Swabbies. Against Unthawed Viking is very dangerous, but only if its Evolution ability activates, as it stops all your plants for a turn. Since this ability activates when it is played, there is not much you can do about it either. The best you can do is to destroy as many pirates as possible, but you will not be able to do anything when your opponent plays a Swabbie. In case your plants get frozen, either thaw them with bonus attacks, or prepare for the worst. Fortunately, most abilities still activate even when they are frozen. You can also use Double Strike plants or bonus attacks so that they can attack at least once even if they are frozen. However, this is useless if Bonus Track Buckethead is on the field or those said plants are destroyed during combat. Unthawed Viking itself isn't too much of a threat, and many cards like Shamrocket and Berry Blast can easily take it out. Gallery UnthawedVikingStat.jpg|Unthawed Viking's statistics Frozen_Viking_Card_Face.png|Unthawed Viking's card image Frozen Viking Textures.png|Unthawed Viking's textures Yarr matey.png|Unevolved Unthawed Viking on the field Trivia *It is currently the only zombie with a Pirate Evolution ability. *During development, its original name was Frozen Viking. *It is the fourth Amphibious pirate in the game, the others being Zombot Plank Walker, Swabbie, and Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. *It shares animations with Overstuffed Zombie. *It is the second zombie that is based on a viking, the first being Shieldcrusher Viking. Category:Pirate cards Category:Freezing cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Amphibious cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies